The Queen, The Hearts and The Daring
by Misery Likes Osesray
Summary: Apple has snapped. Close friends Raven, Lizzie, Maddie and Kitty have seen a terrible future. Every time they fall asleep they're all transported to Apple's sick future. In their real lives everything is going south and Apple's fairy tale future is finally coming true. But with a mean Apple, insane future and scared victims, can life be the same? {Sorry for any OOC, But enjoy!}
1. The Queen

Raven Queen thought silently to herself. Everyone expected her to be evil and she didn't want to be evil. What was wrong with being a normal (officially now) young adult? She rubbed her temples in thought. That was a crime now? Raven sighed and started at the ceiling to her new dorm room. Her best friend was to be her room mate and she was to make sure Apple White didn't mess up anything. Maddie was 1 hour late and she didn't know why. What in case Maddie was hurt?

Raven summoned her magic and a magic grip around her crystal ball. It was given to her on her birthday. The crystal ball landed softly on her purple sheets and she placed both hands onto the glass surface. To be honest she had never used a magic ball before. The cool glass felt strange around her long fingers. The clinking of her nails against the glass was comforting. She often did that as she imagined herself using the crystal ball. It was if she was in another world. No one could hear her and she couldn't she anyone.

Inside the glass ball it was cloudy and smoky. In a loud voice she said, "Show me Madeline Hatter." Immediately the ball was no longer a cloudy look. Rather it was much clear. Like she was there herself. Maddie was sitting on a bench looking sad. She was holding out her pet mouse, Earl Grey. "Give me sound." Raven commanded wondering what was wrong. "And show Madeline's location." All that was requested was shown. Maddie was in town by Ashlynn's shoe shop. Maddie had two boxes and her suitcase. "What are we going to do?" said a very depressed Maddie. "I can't find Kitty or Lizzie anywhere and Raven is waiting by the dorm. She must be worried!"

Raven stared at the glass sadly when the dorm room opened. Apple walked in. Raven's hands left the crystal ball and the image became clouded once again. "Apple what are you doing in here?" she asked rather in a worried tone. If Apple was doing what she thought Apple was doing she was going to have to bring up the agreement again. "It looks like you need a dorm mate." Apple said smiling about to get her things. Raven placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "No I don't Apple. I don't want to partner up with you. I'm sorry." Apple looked surprise and she pointed to the empty light blue bed. "But this is a double dorm room. I can sleep in that bed." Raven sighed. 'No thanks Apple."

Before Apple could argue, Kitty, Lizzie and Maddie ran in. "We're here!" Kitty was panting. "Finally too. Those dogs were so fast." Apple stared at disdain at the three girls. "You rebels are in my space of the room." Lizzie and Kitty shared a look. "Sorry Apple but this is an all rebel room. Good bye." Kitty placed hands on her hips and glared at Apple. Apple gasped. Maddie started to unpack. "O-ok then. Come on Lizzie. We can be room mates then." Lizzie shook her head. "Sorry but Kitty is my room mate. Bye Maddie, Raven. Talk to you guys later!" Lizzie and Kitty walked out not meeting Apple's gaze."

Ever since everyone graduated from Ever After High two years ago, Apple refused to make anyone else ruin her story. But it was ruined and there was nothing she could do now. But Apple snapped then making all rebels feel miserable. She went through something during the summer and only close friends knew. Not even Lizzie was that close, but she felt left out. That's why she hung out with the rebels more often. Raven missed the old Apple White but it seemed as if she was gone. Probably for good.

Maddie stared worried at her friend while Raven lost herself in thoughts. "What's that ball in your bed?" Maddie asked in hope to distract her best friend. Raven fixed her eyes on the crystal ball. She went over and picked it up. The smoke cleared to show Maddie in their room staring at her. "Whoa. Maddie look at this." The blue and purple haired girl made her way to her best friend. The crystal ball showed her movements and they watched the crystal ball's image enhance over and over again. "This is so freaky!" Maddie touched the magic ball and the image faded sowing more smoke. Small images began to surface. Maddie leaned closer and so did Raven. Both girls were speechless.

One picture stayed longer and was bigger. Apple looked like the queen and Raven was by her side. Raven looked like she was crying and had chains around her hands. Maddie and other rebels were in chains too. Some were crying. Lizzie was being held above a box full of water and Raven's magic was holding her up. Daring was not to far in a trance and all royals were cheering. "No!" screamed Maddie and Raven dropping the ball in fear. Raven caught it just in time and she placed it in her closet.

Maddie was wiping tears and was staring at her hands. "What was that?" Raven was sucking in deep breaths. "The future. It concerns yours since it was unlocked with your hand." Shaking slightly Maddie said in a trembling voice, "But t-the future _is _changeable r-right?" Raven hugged her best friend as tight as her wavering nerves allowed her. "_I hope so._" In silence the girls continued organizing their room in their tastes. Raven couldn't help but begin to cry and so did Maddie. After 10 minutes Raven wiped her eyes. "Maybe it was just a dream. A really freaky dream." Maddie nodded and wiped her face. "Or maybe it's broken." But it couldn't be broken. That was the problem. It shouldn't have been broken. "Yea," said Raven. "It probably has to recharge or take a break."

Maddie attempted at a large smile and grabbed Raven's hand. "Let's get some tea!" Maddie didn't sound so excited as she always did but Raven knew she was trying. "Okay. I'm hungry anyways." Raven tried at a small smile and the two both went off.

* * *

Raven drank some water while raking the café for her friends. Maddie was looking for Kitty and Lizzie. Well it was Kitty and Maddie looking for Lizzie now. Apple was with other royals drinking smoothies. Blondie was talking about her vacation on a private lake somewhere in an exclusive woods, or something like that. But Raven could tell Apple wasn't listening. Ashlynn was texting and Briar was checking her make-up. Raven felt sorry for Blondie.

Blondie looked up to Apple and Raven knew Apple loved the attention. But Apple grew tired of Blondie and kept her there for an extra vote on some things. Raven wished she could step in but, she made a deal with Apple. And Apple almost broke the deal earlier that day. If Apple broke the deal then she could step in but she didn't. Thankfully. Raven sat a table drawing circles in the table.

"H-Hi Raven." Raven looked up to see Dexter. She gave him a warm smile. "Hey, what's up?" Dexter smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Nothing much. I just saw you sitting here by yourself and you looked worried." Raven's smile widened. Over the years she began to express her feeling more to him and vice versa. But they were still in an awkward relationship. But, she was glad for his support. "I'm fine. Just was thinking over the day. Did you get your schedule?" Dexter nodded and sat across from her. Both of them drew into a deep conversation laughing and smiling.

Maddie and Kitty soon joined the conversation. Both had a distant look on their faces while they spoke. "Can we talk to you alone Raven?" Kitty finally asked looking at Raven the first time since she sat down. "Um yea. We'll talk later Dexter." Dexter nodded and waved. The group of girls exited the café and went to an empty hall. "We can't find Lizzie anywhere and she won't pick up here phone." Maddie nodded. "And do you think it's a coincidence that Daring is no where to be found? Cause I don't." Raven didn't know how to respond. "There is one way to find out," she offered slowly.

Kitty nodded ready for the idea but Maddie immediately knew what it was. "No. Raven that thing is dangerous!" Kitty was confused. "What do you mean? What's dangerous?" Raven looked down. "It's the only way, Maddie." she said softly. Maddie shook her head. "Will someone tell me what your talking about," snapped Kitty. Raven cleared her throat. "Come to our dorm room. But before you do, promise that you won't touch the glass ball?" In a confused state Kitty nodded and the group made it to the girls dorm.

Raven went through her closet and brought out her crystal ball. "It's evil," said a quiet voiced Maddie. Kitty lit some candles and turned off the lights. Raven raised an eyebrow and Maddie gave her a look. "What," asked Kitty? "Just trying to set the mood." "A creepy mood," replied Raven. The girls sat in a small circle and surrounded Raven and the ball.

"Show me Lizzie Hearts," commanded Raven. The cloudy look left the surface and showed Lizzie smiling and snipping of a white rose's flower. _"Off with its head!" _Lizzie said in a giggling tone. "How can she be happy when we're worried?" hissed Kitty. The was a guy's laughter in the background. "Where is she and why is she laughing?" asked Maddie in a hushed tone. "Show Lizzie's location." The picture zoomed out and showed Lizzie and Daring laughing snipping white roses. They were extremely close on an air borne dragon.

Kitty leaned closer and tripped pushing the ball out of Raven's hand. "No!" They all screamed at once. Before it dropped Raven and Kitty dived. Both girls hit their heads, but their cupped hands caught the ball. "Kitty move your hands!" yelled Maddie in horror. But Kitty was still groggy from the hit on her head. The candle's flame went out and te room was dark. Except the ball.

Kitty and Raven both looked up and met the passing pictures of Kitty's life go past the surface. Like Maddie's the were very foggy but Kitty's face was clear. One picture stayed longer. Maddie leaned close to see the picture. The same image that Raven and Maddie saw earlier appeared. It continued from where they let go of the ball. Except this time it zoomed in on Kitty who was in a cage. She turned invisible and appeared again pushing Apple to the ground with gasps and quiet. In horror Kitty barely moved her hand but did so.

The room went dark and nothing was heard but the rushed breathing of the three girls. "We're 19. We shouldn't take something like that so seriously. At least it showed us where Lizzie was. The future feature thing must be cursed." Silence answered her. On her left Maddie shifted. On her right Raven's breathing went to normal. "Or maybe our future is cursed itself," Raven said voicing all their fears.

* * *

Raven was sitting next to Apple and Maddie was no where to be found. Neither was Kitty. Raven tried to speak but no sound came out. Apple had a crown on her with a apple red staff resting in her left hand. Raven was on her right. Apple smiled and moved a golden curl from her face.

Raven turned her head and saw herself in a mirror angled to look straight back at her. Her hair was held in a high pony tail with curls on the bottom. The dress she wore was black with a tail on each sleeve starting right by her wrist. Her dress ended by her knees, ending with black pumps with the shape of wands on the heels. Each arm rested on a purple throne arm. Her make up was dark with purple glitter on her eyelid making the black smoky eye stand out. She was wearing her usual black lipstick with a glitter gloss overcoat. In her right hand was a black wand and in front of her was her crystal ball on a stand.

What Raven could understand was why she couldn't feel her body. She couldn't feel the wand in her hand but she knew she was holding it. Slowly she was able to move her body. Slowly stretching. "I see you've awoken." Apple smiled at Raven. Raven gave her a small smile back.

Apple was beautiful with her golden curls spilling out over her shoulders. Her light blue eyes were complemented with light green eyeliner and a red-orange eye shadow. She had light blush with pink lipstick with a glitter over coat. She was wearing a dark red dress that ended to the ground. By the waist there was many layers of the dress ending with a thick material on the top. The top was white with a silky gold material as her sleeves. Her cape was made out of faux snow fox fur. On her wrists were gold bracelets and on her ring finger a ring with a gold band with a engraved name on it.

Raven looked around to see a very large throne room, with gold colored walls and 6 white pillars on each side. The floor was made of shinning red tiles. It was truly beautiful. "How are you?" asked Apple. "I'm pretty good. Uhh...How are you?" Apple smiled. "Fantastic. "Today is the day I announce my engagement to Daring." Raven felt a lurch in her stomach. _What's going on? Married? _"Raven rubbed her temples. "Where are Maddie, Kitty and Lizzie." Apple made a sour face and stood up. "Where people like them belong."

At least she wasn't speaking of them in past tense. "Where exactly are they?" Apple made her way down the 6 stairs that lead to the platform where the thrones were. "In the dungeon, Raven. We went through this a million times. Did you lose your memory?" Raven stood up. "To be honest I did." It was safer to catch up on what she missed. Apple smiled and waited for Raven. "In that case bring your glass ball and let me catch you up."

Raven walked down the steps holding her glass ball with her magic. "I'm queen now and I made you my second in hand. All rebels are locked away from what after the rebels tried to pull." Apple stared at the double door as they approached it. I'm going to make the announcement and I'll place my hand on your glass ball. You'll foresee my future." Raven nodded a little nervous wanting information. "Won't you see it yourself?" Apple shook her head. "They'll think I'm making it up." Who were they though?

Both women walked through the door to loud cheering. "Hello my fellow citizens," said Apple in a clear voice. "I'm here to announce my marriage to Prince Daring Charming. Raven Queen will now foresee our future!" Raven held out the glass ball while million of thoughts passed through her head. Pictures of Apple passed and she saw the wedding day of Apple and Charming. "I see a wedding" Apple pulled away her hand. "A perfect wedding is foreseen! The day will celebrate in our victory against the rebels!

"Stop! _APPLE WHITE IS A LIAR AND A SCAM AND SHOULD BE PLACED TO DEATH!_" Raven and Apple along with a thousand of royals turned to see Kitty and Maddie. Where was Lizzie though?


	2. The Hearts

Lizzie woke up groggy and rubbed her head not knowing where she was, or what exactly what she had been doing. Last time it was night time but now it was the middle of the day. The was a glass wall where is showed her reflection slightly. Her make up was her signature gold and red colors. She had gold eye shadow and red eyeliner with a dark red lipstick, to bring out her eyes more. The make-up looked freshly placed on when she had no memory of putting on any make-up, and there was no one else in the small room with her. Lizzie was wearing a red dress that trailed to the ground and had a torn style just like the end of the train to her sleeves. On the edges gold was glittering on the ends giving it a royal look. Around her waist was a black silk like bow. Her hair was running like a river down her shoulders. Who ever placed on her make-up picked a good outfit along with it she admitted.

Lizzie's eyes then focused past her reflection and outside. The was a hall where most rebels seemed to be placed in. What she couldn't understand. She spotted Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood, Sparrow Hood, C. A. Cupid, and Hunter Huntsman on the opposite side of her hall. They all looked perfectly dressed but they were upset. Lizzie waved and yelled. "You guys?! Where are we you guys?" C. A. Cupid looked up and her eyes widened. The other royals that she could see waved at her. From the yelling they seemed so happy that she was there. "It's all Apple's fault!" yelled Cupid shaking her head. Her pink hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she was wearing a knee length dress with cotton trim on the end of the dress and sleeves.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked in confusion. There was a collective gasp. "Where have you been?" Cedar looked wide eyed at her. Lizzie shrugged. "Sleeping?" "I'll explain it. The future Raven saw came true and Apple told Raven this big lie or something to make her turn on us. Raven wouldn't look at us in the eye or anything..." _Wait. So I am in the future?! Okay. So everyone feels like this has been happening for years. But I just woke up in the middle of it. Did I pass out or something? I don't get what's going on. Where are Kitty and Maddie... _"So Raven is with Apple?" Cupid nodded about to continue but she gave up. Sparrow nodded and glared at something behind her. Lizzie turned to see Kitty and Maddie.

Maddie was out her cage and was working on Kitty's. But it looked like Maddie was in a trance. Sparrow coughed, "If they could do that all this time we wouldn't be this situation." Cerise shook her head and studied Maddie carefully, "No, look. Maddie is in a trace." Maddie and Kitty both stared at each other their pupils large. Suddenly they blinked and the effect was gone. "Can you let us out!" Maddie looked around. Her outfit was just like Lizzie's except her colors were purple and blue with some silver. Kitty's had a different color scheme of light purple and white with some gold. Maddie looked around. "I was in our dorm room room sleeping about a minute ago. Don't you feel that too, Kitty?" Kitty nodded. That's what Lizzie was doing before she ended up here!

Hunter was confused. "Guys that was like a year ago..." Maddie gasped. "You mean we're in the future!?" Poor Hunter looked even more confused. "I guess it would be the future in that frame of time. But that isn't the point" Kitty was silent and then turned invisible. She kicked open Lizzie's door from the inside and Lizzie stepped back. Lizzie hugged her bet friends but Kitty and Maddie seemed distant. Like they were the best friend and she was the third wheel. It made her feel the hurt. But then again, she was holding a secret away from them.

"This is the plan," began Kitty. "Lizzie will go and find Daring. He should know what's going on. Me and Maddie will be stopping any damage from happening. Do you know where Apple and Raven can be at this moment?" Cerise nodded. "At the square. Apple makes a speech every Friday, at noon to keep everyone updated. And she uses Raven's crystal ball to predict any harm." Maddie frowned. "The crystal ball begins good and then shows something bad. This isn't right..." Kitty waved her hand like waving the thought away. "We'll question that later. Find Raven and we'll go think about those ideas later. Okay? Let's go!"

* * *

Lizzie swept through the crowds and froze mid-step when she heard Apple's voice. So...mature? Cheering started and stopped just a quickly as Apple began to talk. "Hello my fellow citizens," Apple began. Lizzie managed to weave through the thick crowd. But she had to stop not to look suspicious. "I'm here to announce my marriage to Prince Daring Charming. Raven Queen will now foresee our future!" Lizzie stopped moving. _He's getting married to Apple?! Apple of all people! Yea, I fell asleep for a year but... _Lizzie looked up just in time to see Raven mumble something. "A perfect wedding is foreseen! The day will celebrate in our victory against the rebels!" Lizzie stopped. Wait- _SHE WAS A ROYAL!_ Why was she sneaking at this point. She pretended to cheer and move closer to the building. The guards left to try and get a better look at the queen. "Stop! _APPLE WHITE IS A LIAR AND A SCAM AND SHOULD BE PLACED TO DEATH!_"

Lizzie turned to see Kitty point at Apple. There was a collective gasp going through the crowd. Murmurs about Rebels starting another rebellion passed through the crowds. "Guards! Capture them! And place them back in the prison!" That was all Lizzie heard before sneaking farther into the building. Frantic guards ran down the halls following Kitty who turned invisible and started knocking things down. Maddie used that as an escape and left. Lizzie took a deep breath and went down a hall to the right.

It took her several minutes before she finally made it to a large room. It was pretty obvious that it was Daring's room; There was a large picture of him on the door with Daring on a plague. Lizzie took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one answer. Lizzie walked in and locked the door behind her looking around. Daring was sleeping on a couch that faced a mirror net broadcasting Apple's speech. Blondie was talking about how there won't be a rebellion. Lizzie rolled her eyes. _Does Apple really think we can go on living like this? _Daring began to stir and his eyes opened. Lizzie took a step back just in case he could call guards or anything in that sort. He pretty much looked the same except a bit older. But that was it.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where is Dexter? Where _is _our dorm?" Lizzie gave him a quick hug and moved away. "I'm guessing we're in the future by a year and everyone else has been living through it except me, you, Maddie, and Kitty. Raven is an option but she won't show anything out of place. Your going to get married to Apple in victory against rebels." Daring took a moment to take it in. "What about you and the other rebels?" "We were locked away... in a prison to what Apple told me.." Daring sat up. "This makes no sense-" Lizzie was deep in thought. "We have to free the other rebels. We need numbers. "

Daring hugged Lizzie again and they went to the door. "Daring? Apple would like to ta- Maddie?!" Lizzie flung open the door to see Raven and Maddie. She pulled them in the room and locked the door again. "Raven? Di- Did you wake up here feeling...out of place?" Raven nodded, "Apple wants to see you Daring. To make dinner plans. You know where she is?" Daring rubbed his head. "I have memory, I guess." Maddie pushed him out the room and locked it.

"Raven we were so worried! We thought you were under Apple's evil spell!" Raven tapped her lip. "She is very convincing. I think something happened that we missed. Why else would Apple be mad?" Lizzie glared. "Don't go there! Are you telling us that your on Apple's side now?" Maddie clenched her fists. "Don't yell at her. This is stressful." Raven opened her mouth but Lizzie wasn't having it. "Rebels are being locked up! Are you kidding me?! And you have the nerve to be on Apple's side?! Not only that-" Raven covered her face in her hands. "Stop. Lizzie. How would you know that rebels are locked up?" Lizzie was a taken back from Raven's new serious tone. "And if I start demanding things from Apple she'll lock me up! Then how are you going to get that happily ever after with Daring then!" Raven's voice came out in a snarl. "I'm sorry..." Maddie hugged Raven.

It's like we're in the future. By one year. The future we saw in the crystal ball-" Lizzie frowned. They did something without her? "What crystal ball?" Raven looked away. "I'm putting an invisible spell on you guys. Please stay quiet. Find Kitty and you guys go to the throne room. That's where you'll be able to find me." After placing the spell on them, Raven left. Maddie and Lizzie gazes didn't meet. "So you guys are the new Apple not inviting me, huh?" Maddie went out the room clenching her fists again and taking soft deep breaths. They eventually found Kitty pushing the guards under some tables. When she was done Kitty wiped her hands free from pretend dust. "Easy as pie." Maddie laughed. "Or tea."

Kitty smiled and then looked at Lizzie. "So you found him?" Lizzie nodded. "Maddie found Raven. We spoke and now she looks distant from me. Why wont she talk to me?!" Maddie glared at the ground. "We know your big secret... It doesn't matter now. We need to find the throne room." Kitty and Maddie ran done the hall silently while Lizzie walked behind them slowly. _What secret? Me and Daring? So what... Or another secret. Hopefully. _Last minute Kitty and Maddie turned invisible and Lizzie willed herself to become invisible. Her body became a shimmer like tone and very see through. Yet she could still see Maddie. Kitty was somewhere else. Apple and Daring was having a conversation.

He looked very jumpy. Apple turned to Raven who was on her throne looking into the glass ball intently. "Raven? Do you think Daring lost his memory too? Do you think that, Daring?" Raven looked straight at space in front of her. "Yea. He woke up just like me, without memory of this place. Apple can I have something?" Apple pointed to where a table was to be placed and looked at Daring for approval. Her nodded and then she nodded. "Yeah. Anything." 4 chairs went around that table. "Can I have Maddie stay with me? I miss her." Apple froze, speechless. Daring cleared his throat. "You did say anything so can Lizzie stay with me?" Lizzie felt her heart swell. "No! Maddie may stay with you Raven. Lizzie Hearts will be nowhere near you, Daring! She cannot be trusted. She is sneaky." And just like that Lizzie felt her heart be stepped on. Maddie ran out the door and Raven followed her.

"Can you believe they escaped though?" Daring sighed and shook his head. "I didn't see anything. I was sleeping." Apple pointed two more tables in place. "Well, sneaky Lizzie convinced Kitty and Maddie to try and ruin my speech in front of the whole town. How mean of them?! Like honestly, what did I ever do to them. I was so embarrassed. It made me look like I had no control." Lizzie clenched her fists about to yell, 'You don't have any control locking up people as you please!' But she didn't not to blow her cover. A visible Maddie and Raven walked into the room and Maddie stayed quiet. Apple gave Maddie a quick smile, which looked pretty fake to Lizzie. "Why don't you two go dress up for the wedding rehearsal?"Lizzie followed Maddie and Raven. A couple minutes later Kitty appeared.

Lizzie turned visible without thinking due to the spell wearing off. Maddie was having a silent conversation with Earl Grey and Kitty was talking about going back to the prison. Lizzie overheard the conversation. "Too dangerous..." "It'll be better if I'm alone." "How will you contact us then?" "Lizzie can come." Lizzie pretended not to her only for the best. It would count as eavesdropping. She realized the situation was stressful and she was in Apple's domain. What Apple said was law. If she got married to Daring she would have to cheer. If they were in the future could they ever go back? She wanted to go back very badly. She wanted what was a year before.

Kitty turned and grabbed Lizzie's arm and pressed a lip to her mouth. They went behind a pillar. "Lizzie, I'm sorry. Maddie is still pretty mad at you, but just control yourself okay? You don't want it, anger, hatred. Let's go." Lizzie snatched her arm away. "What do you mean control myself? What's this secret that you know that has me to control myself!" Kitty began to freak by hissing a 'shhh' "We'll get caught." "You already did." Both girls jumped to see Apple and two guards glaring at them. "Bring Cheshire back and we'll deal with Lizzie here." A guard grabbed Kitty and dragged her away while a guard grabbed Lizzie's arm to hold her just in case.

Lizzie thought of something. "What kind of queen are you?! You think you can just...lock me up! I'm a royal. And we used to be friends..." Apple looked away. "Don't act so innocent. I saw something that Raven was right about. Raven is my new best friend and you can't stop me from being queen. I do what must be done-" "Your mother wouldn't do this! She loves nature and is kind. Snow W-" "_Shut Up!_" Apple glared at Lizzie. My mother would approve. I am a queen. You would've been one if _you_ haven't betrayed me. Mr. Philips take her to the rose garden where she can paint all the white roses red." Lizzie's eyes widen and was dragged away.

* * *

Lizzie woke up in a cold sweat. She was in her dorm room. Kitty was sleeping not so far away. _I have to destroy that crystal. It affects the future. And I have to apologize to all my friends... _Lizzie went over to Kitty and nudged her gently. Kitty didn't move and snored quietly. Lizzie went into the mirror and realized she was out of the fabulous outfit from before. _Let me go to Raven's and Maddie's dorm room, just in case. _

Lizzie tip-toed through-out the hall and finally spotted the door. She made a run for it and closed herself in the room. Maddie stared at her. "Where is Raven?" Lizzie asked walking to Raven's bed. "I don't know," replied Maddie as Lizzie ripped the sheets off Raven's bed. She wasn't there


	3. The Daring

Daring stared at his wall, his breathing slow. He had the worst dream ever. Thankfully it ended. He was still Daring Charming in his dorm room, which he shared with Dexter Charming. He was 19 years old and was in college. His major; being a king. His girlfriend is Lizzie Hearts. His ex-girlfriend and (maybe) future wife was Apple White. He normally didn't have dreams about the future.

Daring climbed out of bed, thoughts cleared. What was he going to do? Oh yea, find Lizzie and ask her if she had a freaky dream. Daring heard Dexter's digital clock and saw that it was only 4:45 in the morning. He sighed, knowing there was no one else up at this hour. What if Apple had that dream too? "I don't like this." He said to himself. Dexter shifted and looked at his brother. "What don't you like," Dexter asked before yawning. "A dream I had. It was scary. You weren't in it, though." Dexter laughed and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Then how was it scary?" Daring sat on the edge of his bed silent for a moment. Who could he trust? "I had a dream about the future."

Dexter was blinking in his glasses on now. "A dream about the future? That's strange." Daring waited for more but Dexter stared at his brother for more details. "It was a nightmare train. Everything I did was...controlled..." "By who?" "Apple. She was the queen. It didn't make sense. We were ahead of time by 1 year." Dexter ran his hands through his hair. "We should go look for Raven. She m-" The door flung open. It was Maddie and Lizzie dressed in black. "Ummm...Hi?" Dexter raised an eyebrow at the random entrance of the two girls. "We're gonna get Kitty and your going to look for Raven. After we got Kitty we'll meet you guys by the fountain in ten." Daring gave Lizzie a small wave which she returned. Maddie saw it and looked away. "We'll see you later." Maddie grabbed Lizzie's arm and left their dorm room.

"What was that about?" Dexter went to get some black clothes. Daring hesitantly went to get clothes that matched the dark uniform. "What was what about Dexter?" Dexter gave his brother a look before going to change. Daring was great full his brother didn't press matters. They went out the dorm and started looking for Raven.

When 8 minutes passed someone grabbed Daring backwards. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" Daring hissed to his attacker. The figure before him took off their mask. Apple stared at him angrily. "What are you doing dressed in black?" Daring moved back slightly. "Why are you following me?" Apple sighed. "I saw Kitty, Maddie and Lizzie dressed in black by the fountain. Are you joining them?" Daring walked away. "That's none of your business." Before he was out of ear-shot Apple said, "Ever since last summer you've been acting weird. And Raven's gonna tell me." Daring froze. "When?" He could feel the smirk of Apple burning his back. "Why do you want to know? _It's none of you business._" Daring sighed and turned back to look at the blonde.

"Can you tell me please?" Apple pretended to consider what he said. "Follow me and I'll tell you." Daring nodded and followed the blue eyed princess past the school grounds. Raven was waiting for Apple with her crystal ball. When Raven saw Daring she looked worried. Apple ran ahead and asked some things of Raven. Raven looked hesitant. "You broke the deal, Apple," said Raven sighing. "So _you _have to listen to me." Apple whispered something again and Raven sighed again. "Fine." Daring looked at Raven and Apple. "What deal?" Raven looked at Apple and Apple looked away. "Before we graduated from school, Raven and I made a deal. We promised to stay away from each other. To stop any conflict. Whoever bothered the other had to do what they said."

Daring glared at Apple. "And you didn't keep your promise." Apple looked smug. "Actually Raven sent me a text telling me that she wanted to show me something. I agreed. So Raven broke the deal. And she has to tell me why your being sneaky. And she knows your secret!" Daring looked at Raven in surprise. "Are you really going to do everything she says? She's not the boss of you." Raven searched through her crystal ball. "It was a promise Daring. I'm sorry." Apple and Daring leaned close to see a movie like picture on the surface. It showed Lizzie and Daring on his air-born dragon snipping roses. Apple turned away. "_Off with it's head,_" Apple said in a high-pitched voice. "She doesn't talk like that!" snapped Daring. "Why would you break the promise Raven? What's so important?!"

Raven looked away. "I don't know. It concerns the future though.." Daring froze. So she did experience that weird dream? From the look in her eyes it was a secret message. She new about the dream. Apple grabbed the crystal ball. The surface was smoky. Raven was about to take it away but was hesitant about it. Apple rolled the ball around in her hands. Raven then tried to take it, but it was no use. Apple's life began to show on the smooth surface. Then there was the big picture. Raven tried to take it but Apple held a firm grip on the ball. Apple was standing with Raven holding her crystal ball. Across from Apple was Daring. They were both wearing white. Raven said something and the two leaned close as in to kiss but Lizzie pushed Daring away and Apple tripped. The picture went away and the smoky look was replaced.

Apple released her grip and Raven held the ball. "I'm sorry you saw that." Raven said quietly. Apple clenched her fists and stalked off. Daring sighed. "The others are looking for you." Raven nodded and followed Daring to the group. "Your okay!" said Maddie in relief. Lizzie hugged him tight causing Maddie to look away. Kitty looked at the ground after giving Raven a small smile. Dexter surprised them all by hugging Raven tight. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Were you sleep walking?" Raven laughed and hugged back. "No. I was talking with Apple." Cold tension filled the space between them. "Why were you talking to Apple?" Lizzie asked angrily moving away from Daring.

Raven sighed. "I broke the deal-" Maddie gasped. "And I had to show her something." Kitty looked up interested then. "What did you show her?" Lizzie realized what was coming next and her face pale instantly. "Daring and Lizzie's recent date." Dexter looked hurt and Maddie looked angry. Kitty stroked Maddie's hand slightly, trying to calm her down. Maddie pushed Kitty away. "How do you allow this to happen?! We are best friends. We don't keep secrets from each other-" "Then how come me and Kitty don't know about your...your deal!" "Because, you wouldn't understand." "What's there not to understand?! How is Madeline more important then us!" Raven looked hurt and shook her head. "I never said that," her voice was barely audible. Dexter held Raven's hand.

"Lizzie, you don't tell us anything anymore. All last summer you never talked to us. Because you were hanging out with him!" "You say it like it poison!" "Because it poisoning our friendship!" Lizzie scoffed. "Kitty who's side are you on?" Kitty looked torn. "R-Raven's side. Lizzie you shouldn't force me to choose." "Well if some people accepted my choice then we wouldn't be here." Raven wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well I hope you accept my choice in listening to Apple." Raven ran off. Dexter followed without a word. Daring couldn't understand why they were fighting. But it made sense. Lizzie kept a secret which affected their friendship. Maddie sucked in a breath. "If you say sorry I'll forget about tonight." Kitty nodded. "Forgive and Forget." Lizzie looked angry and walked away. Daring bit his lip. "I'm sorry you guys."

* * *

Daring never said anything to his brother during the day of classes. Lizzie tried to make him talk but he stayed quiet. In the pits of his stomach a anxious feeling was growing strong. Slowly making him more and more nervous. He couldn't understand why or how. It was just there. His mind was all over the place. It was driving him crazy. During free periods he went to get a drink of water. The water helped him calm down a bit. Lizzie sat next to him, smiling.

Daring placed down the water. "Lizzie..?" "Yes, Daring?" "We should take a break...Our friends will need us soon and-" "And you choose them over me." Daring looked up and saw Lizzie glare at him. "Is this about Apple? Why do you still think about this morning? She can't hurt us. Whatever you dreamt isn't important anymore. Got it?" Lizzie then got up not mentioning another word. Dari groaned. How could he fail breaking up with her? He didn't want to but...

The anxious feeling was gone now. Raven waved to him. Dexter was holding her other hand. Daring went over to their table. "What's up?" "Nothing much," said Maddie taking her seat next to him. Kitty appeared on Raven's left with a smug smile. All who was missing now was Lizzie. But nobody spoke of her and they caught up in other things. Raven looked a bit dazed every now and then when the others were talking but Dexter seemed to notice.

By the end of classes the dazed look that Raven had looked like a tired look. Maddie escorted her friend to their dorm and Kitty went off to her own. "Do you think I'll dream about the future again?" asked Daring climbing into bed. "Nah. Your mind rather take a break," answered Dexter across the room. Daring turned off his bedside table lamp and drifted off to sleep slower than usual.

* * *

_It was like walking in fog. You didn't know where land began or ended. Yet he was there in the fog walking straight. And then he fell. The land stopped there and ocean began here. But the water was murky and he couldn't see under water. He couldn't tell where the surface was and he realized he was going down. The prince desperately tried to swim up but his body just sank. Sinking with the emotions he went through. His lungs were dying. He couldn't see. Finally he accepted it. His fate. Softly he was at the bottom of the ocean. Slowly there was no more murkiness and the fog above cleared. He had fallen into a trap and now someone else was to suffer the same fate. Just like him, the prince._


	4. The Evil Queen

Apple sat distracted in her lass. It was hard to pay attention to what was coming out of her teacher's mouth. Rather she wanted to look away and weep. Alone, far away from everyone. Daring had hurted her so bad and he didn't even say sorry. Shoot it looked like he wanted to insult her. Apple wanted to get her revenge on Lizzie. And Daring. To make him cry and beg her for her mercy.

"Today class we will be talking about how dangerous some things can be. Especially for your kingdom. Let's say a giver came to your kingdom spreading rumors about you. What would you do? That's why you are going to write an essay starting off with the words, 'If I had one wish.' Only because you have one lifespan. You may get started on it in class and it's due next week." Apple tapped her pencil against her notebook page.

"If I had one wish it would to make Daring and Lizzie's life miserable. Very miserable." But what about her being queen**? ****If I had one wish it would be to have an eternal life time of wishes. I would use those wishes to slowly make a lavishing rich kingdom**. Apple looked at the beginning of her essay. It was a good start. Ideas started to fly into her head and Apple wrote about her dream kingdom. Looking at her draft she began to edit certain things out and fix grammar.

"Alright class. Start to pack up. Like I said, your work is due in a week." The bell rang and Apple instantly made her way to Briar. "Hey. What did you right for your essay?" Briar slowed down and waited till she was walking in synch with Apple. "I wished that I didn't have to sleep for a hundred years. I know it's my _destiny, _but who'll watch my kingdom when I'm sleeping?" "Good point. I wished for an eternal lifetime of wishes. One wish wouldn't be enough you know? First wish I'll make is to get you out of your century slumber."

Briar smiled and hugged her best friend." Thanks. That means a lot to me." Apple returned the smile. Could she tell Briar about her deal with Raven? She didn't want to end up like Lizzie. "Briar there's something I need to tell you." Apple then told Briar about the deal and how she was going to ask Raven to make her one wish come true. Briar was silent through the whole chat and they stopped in front of the café. "So will you understand the situation?" Briar walked into the café and placed an arm on Apple's shoulder. "You're my bestie. Of course."

Apple grinned and walked over to Raven after she spotted her. "Hey. Can you do me a favor?" Raven nodded. "Okay. So for Kingdom management we're doing this essay. Mine is about getting a lifetime of wishes. Can you make that reality?" Apple could see the hesitation of her face so she stepped it up. "I know you're mad at me for whatever. To be honest I miss 'us'. Our friendship is also important and I can't just throw it away like that. I'm sorry. After you grant me my wish I will let you off the deal." Raven looked surprise and smiled a small bit. "I'm sorry too." The witch quickly did the spell and gave Apple a quick hug." Thank you, bestie. The deal doesn't matter anymore." Raven then walked over to her table.

Apple ran over to Briar and hugged her. "Like I promised, I wished that Briar Beauty was free from her century slumber." Gold sparkles spiraled around Briar and then she was engulfed with the sparkles. The gold dome fell from Briar and fell to the floor leaving no trace of ever being there. Briar opened her eyes. "I feel the same." "There's only one way to find out if the wish worked."

Both girls ran to get smoothies and then went to the library. They went to the legacy book section and pulled out the big volume of legends. "Here it says of people who changed their fate." Briar's name was there only after Raven's and a couple of other people's. "So you did change your fate!" Apple and Briar cheered only to be shushed by the librarian.

"I can get used to being able to have anything I want at my fingertips." Apple smiled and linked arms with Briar sipping smoothies and laughing like idiots.

* * *

Apple was in her dorm thinking about her plan of revenge. First things first, she had to get the royals and rebels on her side. That would be hard due towards the fact she was trying to make Lizzie look bad. She took out a notebook and wrote as many bad things about Lizzie as she could. She sipped her apple smoothie and an idea popped into her head. "I can tell the royals that Lizzie said they were so snobby that she would rather hang out with the rebels, but the rebels bore her by telling their stories over and over, and how they are absolutely dumb.

"But how can I make it look like she doesn't like Daring anymore? I can set her up with someone, but whom? I'll have to think about that another time."

Apple thought about getting numbers on her side. She was going to get people to believe her. For one she needed Lizzie's friends. She already had Raven believing she was an honest dove. And now she had to get the Kitty and Madeline on her side. Then tell start spreading rumors about Lizzie. But she had to cover up her tracks very good.

Apple got up and combed her hair carefully and slowly. "I'll simply call them over and persuade them to believe me. If they don't I'll simply use plan B. And that would be quite a shame." Apple took out her mirror net phone and dialed Kitty's and Maddie's number. "Hi girls. I wanted to tell you some stuff that would send you thinking. Meet me in my dorm. There'll be snacks and refreshments. It'll only be us 3. Ok, bye." Apple made sure to use her super sweet voice just in case.

Apple then cleaned up the room and began wishing for it to look spectacular.

Kitty and Maddie came 20 minutes after and looked nervous. "Sorry we came late. We just got out of class." Apple smiled and hugged them. "No worries! Welcome to my dorm." Kitty and Maddie's jaws dropped. The walls were an apple red while the floor was a blue tiles and carpets with the school's logo designing them. 3 ottomans were placed around a glass table. On the glass surface was chips, water with sodas, cupcakes and doughnuts. It was a food galore.

"Didn't you say it was going to be the three of us?" Kitty asked sitting on one of the ottomans. Maddie joined her taking a doughnut and Apple took the seat smiling. "Yea, just wanted you guys to be comfortable. "Kitty smiled and took a bottle of water. "So what was the stuff you wanted to talk about?"

Apple took on a more serious look. "Well I heard about your fight with Lizzie and I think she is very in the wrong. You can't keep secrets like that from your best friends. To be honest Lizzie should give you more respect." Maddie licked frosting off her finger. "Thanks. This means a lot. I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything but she changed that. I wanted to be completely honest with her but she had other plans." Kitty shook her head. "I didn't pick sides. I couldn't. The fight was ridiculous at the start." Apple nodded slowly. "Do you regret any of this though? Fighting wise." Maddie and Kitty seemed surprised and was silent for a while. "If she's happy with him, I guess..-" Maddie began.

"But are you happy? That's what we're trying to understand." Apple gave Maddie a sympathetic look. "Lizzie really is a snake. Manages to mess up even the smallest of things. Like your relationship." Apple hugged Maddie and gave Kitty a small smile. "To be honest, I can take you under my wing. Teach you not to care about the smaller things and people." Maddie nodded and gave Apple a hug back. "Thank you." "You're welcome, Maddie."

"But is Raven in this too?" Apple nodded. "Yup, one hundred percent. But on more important notes she was talking about you behind your back. Like saying Maddie is a wannabe and Kitty was a complete fake." Kitty and Maddie gasped and Apple nodded. "Yea. I told her she shouldn't talk about you guys like that." Kitty placed her face in her hands. "Oh my..." Maddie crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks for inviting us." Apple smiled as the other girls got up. "Your welcome. Anything for you guys."


	5. Nowhere to Hide

Raven streamed through the crowds that were surrounding the school steps. Much to her displeasure it was getting her nowhere. Finally she managed to get to the front. Maddie wasn't too far to her left and Kitty was almost right next to her. Apple was on top of the steps with two burly men besides her. How they got there, she didn't know. She felt herself looking for Lizzie. It was almost as if all of this concerned her. She didn't like that thought or idea. Maddie and Kitty were still angry and it seemed someone or something fueled their flames.

Apple opened her arms and the moving crowd went quiet. Satisfied with her results, she began, "Friends! I decided that I had to tell you about what I was told. It was the most terrible secret I could bare. But it felt wrong to keep it from the public. I must tell you what your fellow peer did. What she did for power, fame and glory." Apple stopped just to add suspense.

Raven could feel the crowd getting restless again." Now, now. Slow your magic. If anything we must not get angry at her. It's not her fault at what she did." Raven felt fear run through her stomach. Was it her? Was she who Apple was talking about? But they're friends, so what happened?

"Our friend Lizzie here would like to tell us something." Instantly a crowd opened up with Lizzie in the middle. Murmurs spread through the crowd like a wildfire. "I heard Lizzie tell a friend of hers that royals are weak. They are snobby and half of them are stupid." "But isn't she a royal too?" yelled out someone. Apple held out her hand silencing the person. Raven wanted to yell at Apple. What was she doing? In front of the whole student body? "So Lizzie as we all see started to hang with the rebels. But she brought trouble for the rebels always getting insulted by the royals." A large amount of rebels yelled out in agreement. Raven looked around and saw Lizzie shaking covering her face and Kitty and Maddie were smirking!

"After a while Lizzie told her friend, the rebels are boring! They tell the same adventures more than twice, all they talk about is changing destiny and that Raven girl thinks she's all that!" Raven just then felt like falling apart. How could Lizzie say that to her? They were best friends, weren't they? "Lizzie said about Kitty, behind her back, Kitty is a complete fake! No one can have that curly hair. It's obviously extensions. And poor Maddie! She got some burn too! Lizzie called her a wannabe! Always sticking up to the popular crowd! She's just friendly!" Cheers and yells of agreement went through the crowds. Lizzie looked up at Apple, her mascara running and make-up smudged. "Well guess what Lizzie?"

Raven moved closer to Kitty. "What's she going to say?" Kitty smiled. "She'll get what she deserves. Raven, you can't still like her after what she said about you. We worked together in that dreamscape and she was acting like a totally manic about it. She made fun of Maddie and I. That was very embarrassing. Liz-" "We aren't going to let you have the power anymore! So don't show your face and don't talk to anyone, okay? Cause no one's gonna listen and no one's gonna tolerate you! SO GET LOST!" Raven's jaw dropped and so did Lizzie's. Tears falling she left her spot and ran off to somewhere else. Cheering over drowned anything she would've said to Kitty.

Apple walked off the last step and hugged Raven. "Are you okay?" she shouted over the noise. "Let's go to the cafe. It'll be much quieter." Maddie shouted. The group held hands and made their way through the crowds over to the cafe. Once there they sat down and drank milkshakes. Raven rubbed her temples. "That was extreme." Apple nodded with a sadden smile on her face. Extremely sorry you had to hear that either way. It's a tough thing to listen to and a heartbreaking too." Raven nodded and hugged Apple. "Thanks anyways." Apple smiled. "You're welcome. Anything for you guys."

* * *

Lizzie sat on her bed crying in a tightly curled ball. Apple just ruined her life out there! Anyone would listen to Apple and she sounded so convincing she would've believed her too. Why would Apple do something like that? What was wrong with her? That evil blonde. She hated her to death. Lizzie sat up and hugged her knees. She wouldn't get the satisfaction of glory though. She was going to ruin that wedding. The one in the dream. She was going to make Apple pay for what she did.

Lizzie got up and cleaned her face and stared at the mirror. "Don't worry Apple. You won't be able to show your face, either." "Why is that?" Lizzie jumped and twirled around. "What do you mean?" Kitty made herself appear glaring at Lizzie by the doorway. "Kitty, Listen to me please. We're best friends. I would never hurt you." "Like that night the other day. When you made me choose a side? That didn't hurt me?" Lizzie sighed and walked back into the room they shared.

"I would never call you anything mean or rude. I swear. So why don't you believe me?" Kitty looked away. "Because friends don't lie to each other and Apple did a good job not lying. She might even take your place." Kitty then left the room picking up her handbag and left. Lizzie felt dread and a sense of lost hang in her stomach. And it was all because of Apple.

* * *

That night the college grounds of After High were quiet of everyone sleeping. Only Apple and Lizzie were awake on very important missions.

Apple slowly crept out her room not to wake up her snoring roommate. The blonde crept slowly and quietly down the girl's dorm. She was at the steps. Apple let out a breath of relief. There she started to tape posters on the walls. She did it on either sides and taped some at the bottom of the landing. She shuffled through the posters and found a special one and taped it on Lizzie's door. Hearing the door begin to open she slipped into the room next door quietly. Through the crack she left she watched as Lizzie, dressed in black went the opposite way of the posters. Apple came out the room and followed Lizzie posting posters quickly and quietly.

When Lizzie finished putting on her shoes, she went out of her room and went down the hall. Every now and then looking behind her she went into the boy's dormitory. Looking at the paper in her hands she went on the fifth floor and knocked twice on the door. The door opened and Lizzie stepped in.

Cerise and Cedar waved and smiled. "It's still a shame that the royals won't believe you." Lizzie nodded. "As much as it's a shame we have to meet in the boy's dorm." Cedar looked away sheepishly after she gave a concoction to Lizzie. "Why do you want this anyways?" "I want to give it to Apple. It'll be quite funny. She drinks it and turns into a duck. Quaking and jumping around in panic. Thanks guys."

Cedar and Cerise shared a look. "Why would you want to prank Apple?" "For the lies she told earlier today. You guys that's not fair. It was embarrassing!" Cerise placed a finger to her lips. "Be quiet. Do you want the guards to find us?" Lizzie shook her head and mumbled a sorry. "It'll be the best prank ever and I'll say Raven, Maddie and Kitty helped. And you guys of course." Cerise and Cedar smiled and hugged the royal. "Great now let's get out of here."

Apple pressed herself into the shadows as the door opened. She couldn't believe what she heard. And just because she can, she was going to give Briar that potion. Yes, it was mean of her, but she was trying to make a point! Both ways Raven will turn Briar back and Apple can blame no other but Lizzie. The three girls sneaked out the room and out of the dormitory.

With a grin, Apple continued her job for the night. "Don't you worry Lizzie, by the time I'm through; you'll need to cover your face with a paper bag." With a crackle she taped the last poster on Daring's door. In black marker she wrote in bold letters, **Don't mess up or else I'll be back for you**. Apple crackled again and was startled by a deep voice. "Hey, you! What you be doing here late at night? Are ya even a boy?" In panic, Apple ran down the hall.

The sound of footsteps following here was loud and clear. A couple of boys came out their room to see the commotion. "Come back here you delinquent!" yelled the guard giving away his southern accent. Apple slid down the railing and made her way out the building in a matter of seconds. Boys followed her and cheered her on for reasons unknown. "You see that fellas! That's how you get away in mere seconds!" Apple turned and continued to run. "Alrighty, now. We had a night. Now you all go to ya'll beds.

When Apple crept back into the girl's dormitory and went into her bed with a sigh. She wondered if Lizzie saw any of the posters. To be honest she worked very hard on them. Even though Lizzie didn't deserve it. With a smile Apple drew the covers close to her body ready to sleep a peaceful sleep.

Even though it was going to be far from peaceful.

* * *

_Apple is the queen of Ever After. After she was done with college she became a full on ruler. It was like she became an 'overnight sensation.' Everyone realized she could speak to the people without any problem. It was like she had a special gift. The rebels that had...sense said that they wouldn't be 'bossed around' by a royal. In outrage the queen locked them up and it was peace for months. A schedule was made and Queen Apple gave daily reports about what was happening in the kingdom. Blondie Locks would broadcast the events to those who hadn't attended. Which was very rarely. Anyone who made Queen White look stupid or powerless was dealt with immediately. No one knew what happened to that person. They were just...gone._

_Daring Charming became king to a wealthy kingdom and stayed guest to the Apple Kingdom. He was a very fair ruler and he took charge of what he needed when a problem was presented. He was the one who suggested the rebels be locked away. He had heard about the disappearing people and he didn't know what to believe. So he told Apple to keep them from the public. His brother stayed at the castle and took over business when Daring was away or when he stayed guess at the Apple Kingdom._

_It was also heard that Dexter invited Raven numerous times to help him rule but Apple placed a stop to that quite quickly and the visits shortened to twice a month. Raven would give a foresee on the future and if it was bad Daring would leave the Apple kingdom and come to rule his own. Because there were many different subjects they were split upon where they wanted to live and who was going to rule then. The subjects of the Charming kingdom loved Raven's visit's and were quite upset when her visits decreased. Every time she did visit they would throw a party that lasted 2 days. Dexter wanted Raven to feel like she was a good than rather bad person._

_The rebels that were locked away got a live broadcast and a commentary talk show with Blondie about the daily events. They would curse at the tv and listen intently and scream at Blondie for not realizing what she was saying. It was unknown whether or not Apple placed a spell on them. They were happy to see their lovely queen and thought anything bad said about her was a sin. C. A. Cupid made an inference that Apple paid Blondie to stay quiet. And that's how she got so rich. Hunter became depressed after seeing a talk show episode about Ashlynn in love with someone else. His depression turned into anger and grew less patient with the girls around him. _

_And to all believe one person was watching all of this and copying it all down. To believe that this one person was able to get out. Someone so...so...sneaky. She made sure not to draw any attention to herself and often sneaked into the castle for more inside info. From what she learned from the kitchen, Apple never trusted anyone. Not even her own guards. That's why she made Raven stay. The paranoid queen had to be 4 steps ahead, always. This 'spy' made her way and found out that a certain amount of people fell asleep at the same time. She locked herself into her house and worked on the reasons why._

_2 days later (in the dreamscape world you cookie) our 'spy' was caught. Now we'll call our spy Clara. (not to give off her real identity of course!) Remember when I said Apple had to be 4 steps ahead always? Well 3 guards attacked Clara. Attacking her was step 1. Clara tried to fight back but these certain guards were to strong. (step 2) "Stop! I'm innocent. What do you want from me?" One guard looked to the other and shrugged. "Your making a threat to the queen. She wants to remove you from society." Clara's eyes widen. (step 3) Clara whimpered and got up making sure the guard can keep an eye on her. She was about to throw out her research book when the third guard grabbed it. (step four) "Don't you dare ego destroy our evidence now," laughed the man. "We gotta make sure your innocent, remember?"_

_The guard dragged Clara out of her house and threw her into a cage. They went into the car and immediately made their way to the kingdom. Clara sighed and stared out the cage bar window. She always knew this day was to come. The day of rock bottom. Someone was going to have to pull some loose strings and another person was going to laugh worries away. All balance was gone because Apple was queen._

* * *

Apple walked up to the two arguing girls that were behind the pillar. She smirked at their amateur attempts to stay hidden. Nervously Kitty gave a 'shhh'. "We'll get caught." "You already did." Both girls looked at Apple and the guards in surprise. Apple glared at the two. "Bring Cheshire back and we'll deal with Lizzie here." One guard grabbed Kitty roughly and left the hallway taking her back to the prison. One guard held down Lizzie for safety measures.

Before Apple could talk Lizzie's mouth started to run. "What kind of queen are you?! You think you can just...lock me up! I'm a royal. And we used to be friends..." Apple stopped looking at Lizzie and tried to remember those times. But all she remembered were bad memories. "Don't act so innocent. I saw something that Raven was right about. Raven is my new best friend and you can't stop me from being queen. I do what must be done-" Lizzie interrupted yet again, "Your mother wouldn't do this! She loves nature and is kind. Snow W-" "_Shut Up!_" Apple glared at Lizzie. Who did she think she was talking about her mother?! "My mother would approve. I am a queen. You would've been one if _you_ haven't betrayed me. Mr. Philips take her to the rose garden where she can paint all the white roses red." Apple smiled at Lizzie's wide eyed expression as she was being dragged away.

Once out of sight Apple looked at herself good in the mirror. "I like this new life. It could get some getting use to, but I like it." Apple turned 360 and smiled at her reflection. _Your mother wouldn't approve of this! She loves nature and is kind. _"I do love nature," said Apple staring at her reflection. Tears slowly began to slide down her face. "But am I kind? Do I make people happy? Am _I _happy?" _And we used to be friends... _"That was before you betrayed me. That was before _YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND FROM ME!" _Apple slammed her fists into the glass leaving it shatter before her. Her fists was covered in streaks of blood and her hair covered part of her face. _  
_

Apple chuckled a bit. "Lizzie Hearts. You better stop making trouble." Apple sucked in a breath and begin to laugh uncontrollably. A maid spotted her and brought her away from the glass. "Are you okay m'lady?" Apple nodded and continued to laugh. She began to wheeze trying to breath with no avail. "I'm fine. I'll go wash the cuts myself. Thanks." Apple left the confused woman and went into her room. She washed her hand and the blood turned the water pink. Apple stared at herself in the mirror. "Am I truly happy?" Apple was silent so long she almost forgot to answer the question. "Very." With a grin, Apple swept out of her room. She had a guest.

* * *

Lizzie felt like crying. She screwed up so badly. The royal looked at the paint bucket at her feet. "Guess what Apple? I just did part one of my plan. Ruining your wedding is part two." Lizzie dumped the paint on the paint on rose bush and sneaked through a pathway of roses. She looked over the hedges and saw the guard look over to her station. She smirked when he ran over to where she was standing a couple moments before. The door that he was by opened all by itself. In confusion, Lizzie went towards the door and Kitty appeared. She gave her a grin and Lizzie ran the rest of the way. Kitty locked the door behind them and they heard laughing.

"Sounds like someone went insane. Don't you think?" Lizzie shook her head and hugged Kitty. "You came for me!" Kitty nodded. "I knocked out the guard. But this is quite tiring if you know what I mean. My arms hurt." Lizzie grinned like a stupid idiot. "When's the wedding?" "Excuse me?!" Kitty looked at her in shock. "Not your wedding ya idiot. Apple's." Kitty gave a humph and turned away. "This afternoon." "Wanna crash a wedding?" "Who doesn't?" Kitty gave Lizzie a grin and then she stopped. "I was kind of mean the past days...I'm really sorry." Lizzie shook her head.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. But I never said those things about you guys. I promise." "Apple said she did her you say it." "And you believe her!" Kitty rubbed her head. "This is the fight I thought we just got over. Let's just go." Lizzie grabbed Kitty's arm. "No. We're going to finish this right now." "Why are we even fighting?" Lizzie stopped. "I-I don't know." The girls rolled their eyes and ran down the hall.

"Where are we going?!" "I don't know!" Lizzie took the lead and turned in front of Kitty. They were in the chapel. Servants that had no stories worked so hard trying to get the wedding perfect. Lizzie and Kitty climbed a pillar that was in the back. "So tell me your plan." Lizzie took a breath. "We're going to make sure they don't get married. I never thought I was going to get this far. But I did..." Kitty smiled. "Your destiny is in your favor right now." Lizzie smiled. "Yea."

* * *

_Clara paced around in her cell sighing. "How could I get caught so easily? The day before the wedding too." Apple opened the door and Clara stopped her pacing. "Ah. I always knew we would meet again. How are you?" Apple held out a book. **The** book. "Please. Apple don't. You turned crazy! What about your friends?" Apple flipped through the pages and ripping some out and shredding. "Briar is coming to visit me. She'll be here for the wedding. It's hard to have a friend who rules a kingdom away from you." Clara glared. "Your so miserable! You make other people upset by being in the same room as them!" Apple threw the book into the shredder much to Clara's horror. "You- You...Monster!" Apple rolled her eyes. "You make me sick. Do you know what I do to people who mess with me?" Clara paled. "N-n-no. Wh-What?" Apple snapped her fingers and two guards came into the room._

_"This'll be fun. C'mon. Let me show you." Clara was in behind and in front of a guard. Was Apple going to kill her? "Do you believe in reincarnation -" "You murderer!" Clara pointed to a broken mirror where drops of blood were scattered. "That's not blood..." Apple walked over and realized it was a path. "She escaped! One of you find Lizzie Hearts. I have to help Clara find a new life. Cause the one she's in is threatening me." Clara sucked in a breath saying her last goodbyes._

_Apple continues down the hall and opened a door to some stairs. After going down there different staircases, Clara and Apple stopped at the last landing. The guard placed Clara on a table. He wrapped her hands under leather straps. He repeated the process on her feet. Apple turned away. "Cover her eyes and gag her." Unfortually for Clara her vision was covered. She heard something move. "Don't worry Clara. This won't hurt one bit." Apple turned to Clara. "Everyone has a dark side." Apple raised her arm._

* * *

Raven was standing with her crystal ball in hand. She was wearing a white dress and a small gold crown. Apple was on her left and was staring lovingly at Daring. Daring gave her a nervous smile. Apple was wearing a long flowing wedding dress with her veil covering her face. Daring was wearing a white tuxedo. Raven began her long speech:

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Apple and Daring in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Apple glared at the guests and nobody moved. Kitty was about to say I when she realized Lizzie wasn't next to her. Kitty closed her mouth trying to find her friend. "We hope that our rulers will find love and will an happily ever after."

Daring swallowed and began, "I, Daring Charming, take you Apple White, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Apple smiled and said her part, "I, Apple White, take you Daring Charming, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Daring placed a silver banded ring on Apple's ring finger. On the band was a ruby. She did the same thing to him only to the fact that his was just a silver ring with ruby dots going around.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Daring lifted Apple's veil and leaned forwords. "Don't do it Daring!" Lizzie pushed Daring away and Apple realized to late what was happening. She tripped and fell on her face. She looked up to see Lizzie and Daring stare into each others eyes.

"_NO! THIS IS MY WEDDING! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO AS PLANNED! AND YOU RUINED IT! YOU RUINED IT! YOUR GOING TO DIE LIZZIE HEARTS!" _screeched Apple, jumping up and down. Apple threw the bouquet and stomped over to the two other people. (Briar caught the bouquet and then got tackled) Raven held Apple back. "Please don't do it." Apple pushed Raven away. She held out her hand. "I wish that Lizzie would disappear forever!"

* * *

_**Hi everyone! It's me, Misery. Apple convinced me to make a Tumblr. So you can follow us and ask us questions! :3  
**_**Great right? I'm so sorry I made you all wait that long. Check my fanfic page if you need anything else.  
****Apple****:** If you want the link it's on Misery's page  
**Lizzie: ***moves away from Apple* If you want to follow Misery personally the link is on her page too.  
_**See you all there!**_


	6. AN

_**Very sorry that this is not an update. I've been working on one very hard and hope you all will like. I'll be starting school soon and well, chapters will be posted less frequently. I also placed that on our Tumblr. Anyways, I'll make sure to work on the chapters extra hard and to make them perfect. And long! So basically less frequent more words. **_

_**Summer had come to a close and I can't find time for writing. But don't worry. An update will be posted before the 4th. Hopefully. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! It's good? No? Yes? Tell me in the comments. You can tell me what you want next you know! How you want it to end! How do you want it to end? With a sequel? With Apple or Lizzie winning? The comments are you friends! lol**_

_**So very sorry about getting you guys excited about this 'update'. Just to tell you I'm working on this but less frequent. Bye my Roses~**_


End file.
